Comforting Sounds
by dreamofdesire
Summary: She just needed to feel him against her. Hear the sounds of their pleasure. She craved him and the comfort he brought along with him. Smut with plot.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't care. Just fuck me," she whispered. Jake's conscious told him to keep trying to talk Leah out of her decision but he knew that once her mind was made up there was no arguing with her.

Jake grabbed Leah by the back of her thighs and hoisted her up against him. Leah's strong long legs wrapped like a boa constrictor around Jake's torso. She was never going to let him go.

She needed this; they needed this. The contact, the feeling of another warm chest, hearts thumping against each other. Leah's hands pulled Jake's sun-kissed face towards hers and their lips met. Leah didn't see stars but she didn't need to. She wanted the sensation of flesh against flesh, the sounds of their pants as they breathed each other in, soaking up their very essences. She didn't need love. You didn't need love to have passion.

Jake and Leah had passion for days. They barely liked each other most of the time but that didn't matter now. What mattered was the sensation of Jake's stubble brushing up against Leah's soft skin and the feel of his rough hands against her pebbled nipples.

Leah kept her legs wrapped around Jacob for leverage as he moved his powerful hands to remove her ripped t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Leah did the same for Jake. Soon their bare chests were pressed up against one another, sharing their heat.

Jake walked them forward, shoving Leah against his poster of Jessica Alba that he'd taped to his door three years ago back when she was still relevant. It crinkled against the pressure.

They made out for what seemed like hours, Leah's nipples rubbing against Jake's pecks and her face growing red from Jacob's facial hair. Leah pushed Jake's face away, gasping for air. It was mere seconds before Leah had pulled Jake's head back but not for a kiss, "Take me," she exhaled into his ear.

Without hesitation Jacob had Leah on her back on his twin bed. He had every intention of fucking whatever worries she had away.

He wasn't blind or stupid. Jake knew exactly why Leah had come specifically to his place and not anyone else's. She didn't want emotion, she got enough of that from the continual drama that seemed to always fill her life despite her best efforts. She wanted to vent her frustration, forget about all the bullshit. She wanted to be fucked, in the good way for once. Leah craved control. She could control this.

Jake ground his pelvis against Leah's, increasing her wetness and her moans, "Get these off, now!", she said as she scrambled to remove his pants. Jake had to stand to get them off. Leah took that time to remove her dirt stained jeans as well. Before she could blink Jake was back grinding on top of her. He kissed, licked and sucked his way down her body, stopping at her already hard nipples. He teased and played with them for several seconds making Leah squirm. Having her nipples played with was quite possibly her favorite part of foreplay. Sam had never payed them enough attention. Foreplay was never his forte.

Jake was a horse of a different color or wolf, whatever. He seemed to excel at foreplay. Leah was dripping with anticipation. He kept moving down her body passing her throbbing center, kissing his way down her legs. He glanced up at her from her ankles, "Fix your face," he said teasingly. His words infuriated Leah. She tried to squeeze his face in between her thighs but Jake's hands shot up and grabbed her warm flesh before she could suffocate him. He knew exactly what she wanted but he was going to make her beg for it, "Say it."

"Fuck you," she spat back. It was hard to have any control when you were splayed out naked with a sexy man in between your legs.

"Only if you ask nicely," he countered.

Normally Leah would have told Jake to fuck off again and left but she needed this, desperately, "Jacob Ephraim Black, lick my cunt right this second...please!"

Jake smirked as he kissed his way towards her soaking center. She tasted better than he could ever have imagined. Leah was the star of everyone's dirty fantasies. It was the best kept Pack secret. Seth was the only one who didn't get a boner every time Leah shifted. Jake had this recurring dream about fucking Leah while they were wolves. The idea of being able to nip and bite her and then turn her around and give it to her always made Jake instantly hard.

Jake kept licking and sucking Leah, adding one then two fingers.

She was so unbelievably wet.

Leah mewed and moaned above, intertwining her fingers in Jake's semi long hair. He'd been growing it out again and Leah secretly loved it.

This was normally where Jake would stop and let the girl finish with him inside but the sounds being produced by Leah spurred him on. He wanted to feel her cum against his mouth. He wanted to taste her the moment she reached ecstasy. It didn't take very long.

Leah bucked against Jake's face, riding out her orgasm. She hadn't come like that since she threw out her vibrator. Jake licked his way back up her shaking body and kissed her, his lips still wet from her hot cunt.

Leah didn't seem to mind or even notice. She was in Heaven, "Don't think this is over. We've only just started." Jake was going to keep his word. He was going to fuck the ever loving shit out of Leah Clearwater.

Leah's sexy smile was all the response he needed.

This was going to be one hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

**After the overwhelming amount of positive responses I have decided to continue this story. I'm not entirely sure where it's going so please be patient! **

In one swift motion Jake pulled Leah back up his bed. All her squirming moments early had shifted her body too far down and Jake's crazy long legs were mostly off the bed.

Jake leaned in and kissed Leah. She arched her back in response and ground her pelvis against his. He was achingly hard.

Leah's hands began to roam. She tugged at Jake's nipples, knowing that he secretly loved to have them played with.

Sharing a mind while in their wolf form had its awkward moments, mostly, but in this case it had been an advantage. Leah had been privy to one of Jake's innermost fantasies when he'd drifted off one night during patrol. Suffice it to say, Jake liked having his nipples pulled (of course he was hoping Bella would be the one to pull them, but, whatever). Jake sucked the air in between his teeth when Leah tugged a bit too hard. She couldn't help but smile.

Her hands continued lower until they reached the waist band of his gym shorts. Before they could reach their intended target Jake wrapped Leah's legs around his middle and lifted her off the bed and in two steps had her on top of his desk, "I knew I had a better use for this than homework," accenting his words with a thrust. Leah smiled against his mouth.

Jake slipped his long fingers inside Leah. She couldn't help her breath from hitching at his touch. In return she spat in her hand and reached into his pants, grabbing on to his throbbing member. She did her best to work his equipment but the lack of space was making it a bit too difficult, "Get these fucking things off."

Without hesitation Jake stepped back and quickly removed his worn jeans. Thinking quickly Jake ran over to his dresser, producing a condom. Before Leah could scold him for stopping Jake was back between her legs. Leah helped him out of his boxers, releasing his cock to the warm air surrounding the two shape-shifters. Losing patience, Jake ripped Leah's already ripped panties off her pert butt. Leah grabbed the rubber from Jake's hands, opened it and unrolled it on his cock.

'_Fuck'_, that was the hottest thing Jake had ever seen.

Jacob placed a hand behind each of Leah's well-developed thighs and pushed himself inside her dripping center. A moan thundered past Leah's lips. She felt as if she was being pulled apart and it was magnificent. Jake stayed like that for several moments, simply enjoying the feeling of her tight walls clenching against his cock. Without warning he started moving in and out, first slowly and then steadily building speed. He wanted Leah to enjoy this.

Leah wrapped her strong legs around Jacob for leverage as he thrust in and out. Jake's Beta could feel her orgasm building. Leah leaned back, her head against the wall, increasing the angle of penetration. She was achingly close. Leah pulled herself up and hugged Jake, trying to make him go impossibly deep.

Within a split second Jake pulled out, flipped Leah over, her legs now firmly on the floor, and slammed into her from behind. Leah's moans grew so loud he was sure she would wake the neighbors. Leah placed one hand against the wall and one on the desk, bracing herself.

Jake resisted the urge to slap Leah's ass as he pounded in and out. Instead he reached around and teased her clit. Leah's orgasm came so quickly even she was surprised.

Jake gave two last big thrusts and let out a satisfying groan as he came inside Leah.

The two shape-shifters were both breathless.

Leah waited for the euphoria to set in. This was a feeling Leah normally enjoyed but she found herself crashing back down to earth, her pleasure leaking out of every orifice. She was abruptly shoved back into reality, and it was sticky and hot. Wasn't this what she wanted? To feel Jake inside of her and nothing else?

Sex had always been a positive release of stress for Leah but for the first time since she'd lost her virginity to her first love, Sam, Leah felt completely and utterly empty and hopeless from her sexual encounter. Had she picked the wrong man to sleep with? Was it Jake's fault she felt like a cold empty shell?

If mind-blowing sex couldn't make her forget her sorrows, what could?

Jake collapsed against Leah and tried to pull her to the floor, intending to pass out into oblivion and waking up in a few hours to fuck her all over again but Leah slipped out from under him before their sweat soaked skin could touch the hardwood.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Jake hadn't seen Leah move that fast since she saw Sam and Emily at the market with their new baby.

"This was a mistake." Leah put her clothes on impossibly fast and slipped out before Jake could argue.

'_What the fuck just happened?',_ thought a clueless Jake.

Leah didn't make it very far before she collapsed to the damp ground. She buried her flushed face into her too warm hands. What the fuck had she been thinking? Sleeping with her Alpha had seemed like such a good idea a few hours ago. So what had changed?

Before Leah could answer her own question the contents of her stomach made their way back up for a reprise, spilling across the forest floor. Leah puked for several seconds, completely emptying her stomach.

She could feel herself spiraling out of control with no end in sight. Jake was just a long series of men she'd been sleeping with. She couldn't seem to stop herself. Nothing was satisfying her. Nothing filled the gapping hole in her chest so she kept trying.

Every encounter left her more and more empty.

Leah had thought, perhaps foolishly, that sex was the answer. But when was sex ever the answer? The sounds of her own pleasure could no longer lull her into a false sense of security and finding that out was devastating.

Leah's stomach gave one last heave. Once she was sure it was over Leah wiped her mouth using the back of her hands, made dirty after they'd dug into the ground while she puked.

Before she could think of anything better to do Leah took off into the night. Maybe if she ran fast enough and far enough everything would disappear and it would be as if these last few years had never happened.

One could hope. Leah ran for hours before collapsing into bed, sweaty and dirty. A part of her couldn't help but hope that she'd wake up and this would have all been a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: In this timeline Jake is the Alpha of his own Pack but there is no imprinting on Nessie. It's just too weird. Also, sorry for such a gap in updates! I just got back from my dig in Jordan and this is the first time I've had internet in over a month! I hope it's worth the wait. Let me know what you guys would like to see in this story and whether or not you like the direction it's headed in! All feedback is constructive, even the mean ones, so keep 'em coming! Enjoy!

The previous night's activities had not in fact been a dream which is what Leah found out when Sue abruptly woke her from her sleep, "Get up lazy bones, we have to be at the Farmer's Market in ten minutes."

A groan escaped Leah's lips as she groggily pulled herself up but not out of bed. She wasn't ready for her day to start. Waking up meant thinking about last night and thinking about last night meant that Leah had to face the consequences of sleeping with her Alpha, which he had no intention of doing.

Leah attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes but was unsuccessful. She took a deep breath, shoved the covers aside, exposing her dirt covered legs and slid out of bed. She turned her head towards her armpits and took a whiff. She nearly chocked at the stench, _'Great now I have to fit in a shower.'_ Best not to scare the customers off with her foul smell.

Ten minutes later Leah emerged from her room, hair soaking but in freshly laundered clothes, courtesy of Sue.

"You look like wet shit," Seth's comments were always so helpful. Leah gave him the one fingered salute and turned towards the front door. Seth just chuckled.

"I saw that Leah," Sue's disapproving look had become so normal to Leah that she barely shrugged in response, "Cut it out you two, we're already late."

The threesome made their way to their Dad's old truck. Sue had wanted to get rid of it, gas was too damn expensive, but the Clearwater kids insisted on keeping the last tangible piece of their father. Harry had loved that truck almost as much as he loved his kids and there was no way they were going to toss it out.

Sue placed a container of plants against Leah's chest. Leah unhappily carried them to the truck and placed them in the bed. Every third Sunday of the month, during the warm months, La Push held a Farmer's Market. The whole reservation, all of Forks and a good portion of Port Angeles came out to peruse and purchase the best produce, flowers, prepared food, cider and freshly brewed beer La Push had to offer. Sue always brought plants from her garden.

Leah and Seth were built in help for Sue's stand but ever since Mrs. Cartwright's husband, Liam, had passed away the Clearwater kids had volunteered to help out at her pastry stand. Melissa Cartwright made the best pastries this side of the Rockies. She gave the kids free food, so Seth never complained. Leah didn't normally complain either but today she was in no mood to help. She knew Jake would be bumming around, the whole Pack would. The town did not let a group of over 6 feet tall hulking men go to waste. Leah was sure to run into him and it was sure to be an awkward event.

Leah's ancestors seemed to be smiling down on her, for once. It was already two in the afternoon, nearly closing time, and she still hadn't seen her fearless leader. Her mood was finally starting to shift towards the positive end of the emotional spectrum.

"Hey Sue, Billy wanted me to bring over some of fish he caught this morning. He saved the best for you," And just like that Leah's mood shifted back to sour. She hated Jacob Black's stupid smug face, she wanted to smack that fucking smirk right off it. Dick.

Sue's face lit up. She'd always had a soft spot for Jake, much to Leah's chagrin, "Oh thank you Jacob but you didn't have to bring them all the way here. Leah could have gotten them."

"No I couldn't have," Leah thought she'd uttered her words softly enough that Sue couldn't hear, she was wrong.

"Leah Grace Clearwater, stop being so damn rude all the time," she turned back towards Jake with a smile, "you can put those in the truck. We can have them for dinner. In fact, why don't you and Billy come by for dinner," she finished sweetly, her words were definitely not a question.

A frown permanently etched itself into Leah's forehead. Goddammit Sue!

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose," Jake had no interest in sitting across from an angry Leah at dinner, especially after what was bound to be an uncomfortable talk. Sue waved Jacob off and he knew there was no point in arguing.

He hauled the days catch to the Clearwater's truck and addressed Sue one last time, "Do you mind if I snag Leah for a bit? Official Pack business." Sue had taken Harry's place on the counsel after his death. She wasn't the happiest of parents finding out that her children were werewolves but she took her responsibilities seriously.

She nodded in approval. Leah didn't have time to argue because Jake already had her in his grasps.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck_.' There was no way she was getting out of this. Jake pulled Leah far enough away so that Seth could not overhear their conversation. He wasn't about to let Leah's little brother know he'd fucked the hell out of his sister just the night before. He didn't need anymore drama among the Pack.

"What happened the other night?" Leah had been dreading that question since she'd run from his place the night before.

"What do you mean?", Leah pulled herself free from his grasp and crossed her arms, '_Try and pull me away now_!'. Playing dumb probably wasn't her best move but it was a hell of a lot better than admitting the truth.

"Leah," her Alpha sighed, "don't do this. Don't pretend that nothing happened. We need to talk about this, get it out in the open before it starts to fester and cause a rift," he insisted.

"There's nothing to talk about," Leah was exasperated. "What happened the other night was a massive mistake. Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Forget it ever happened? How the fuck am I supposed to do that? I fucked my Beta! The girl who's sisters with one of my closest friends and ex-lover of the one man who can't wait to find a reason to take my birthright. Now tell me, how the fuck am I supposed to forget about that?"

"I don't know Jake," shrugging, "it's not my problem."

"The way I see it, there were two of us involved last night. Sex may not mean much to you but it means something to me. I can't just forget."

Her face instantly darkened, "Fuck you," malice evident in her tone. Who the hell was he to say that sex meant nothing to her? Sex was her everything; that was the problem!

Jake reached out to stop her from walking away, "Hold up, you can't just walk away because you don't like the conversation."

Leah wrenched her arm from his grasp, "Fucking watch me," she turned to leave but something stopped her. She turned her head slightly back in Jake's direction, "Don't pretend to have any idea what I'm going through. Not all of us can live in a perfect little bubble in Alpha land. All of our issues aren't just about which of our balls we want to scratch today and how many tacos we want from the food truck. So fuck you, Jacob Black." Leah took off into the forest. Jake knew better than to follow her.

Leah ran until she reached Port Angeles. She could feel the anger coursing through her veins. Ms. Clearwater needed a drink and she needed it now. Leah shifted back into her human form and untied her clothes from around her ankle, putting them back on. Since she'd been at the Farmer's Market they weren't as dingy as her normal shifting clothes so she wouldn't stand out too much in a bar.

Leah had spent a few hours trying to cool down but to no avail. It had long ago grown dark so she knew there would be plenty of people at the bar, even on a Sunday night. _Gilligans _had $2 pitchers every Sunday night which always brought out the hunky college crowd. Leah knew exactly what she was walking into but she didn't care. She wanted to have wild, passionate sex with someone who couldn't read her mind.

She knew by now that sex wasn't the answer but she had no other solution so she charged into the bar full force.

Leah awoke to the sun streaming across her face, temporarily blinding her. She was naked, she knew that for sure. What she didn't know was how she ended up wherever the hell she was. Leah knew she couldn't have been drugged; her metabolism was way too fast to be roofied. She must have chugged a fuck ton of beer and liquor in order to black out. Leah sat up and scoured the room for her clothes. She jumped when the guy next to her shifted, "Morning beautiful." Oh God, gag. Leah hated that guys felt the need to say that after a one night stand. She didn't care about pleasantries; she was there for one reason: to get laid and leave with the rising of the sun. Leah barely said good morning. She hopped out of bed and gathered her clothing.

"Hey, don't you want to stick around for a while? I can cook us some breakfast and we can have an encore of last night's performance?" Seriously? Who was this guy?

"Listen," Leah stopped what she was doing and turned her fake sympathy towards the naked man, "I had a really great time last night but I'm really not interested in breakfast or a repeat or whatever it is that you want. I've got a lot of stuff to get to today so I'm just going to head out." Leah booked it before the guy could get another word in edge wise. She made it halfway down the hallway before collapsing against the wall and sliding to the floor.

Why did she keep doing this to herself? She knew sex wasn't the answer so why couldn't she stop? Leah wasn't some sex addict she was just a confused girl trapped in a shape-shifter's body. She felt all these animalistic urges and she had no idea how to deal with them without harming herself in one form or another.

She was so fucked, both literally and figuratively.

Jacob had barely spoken to Leah since their fight, three weeks ago. When they patrolled together, four times a week, it was in complete silence. Leah managed to keep her mind completely blank while in her wolf form. Jacob did not have that kind of willpower. He'd accidentally thought of Leah writhing above him. Luckily he hadn't been focusing on her face in the memory so none of the guys caught on. He did however have to spend the next week answering questions about this new mystery girl.

"Jesus Jake! What the hell! Who was that?" The rapid fire questions came from Embry. Jake's best friend was normally fairly reserved but he was still a teenage boy. Leah's face erupted in a blush, her skin growing hotter than normal. Thank the ancestors no one seemed to notice her, they were too busy zeroing in on Jake and his new lady friend.

"Don't worry about it boys. That's for my eyes only," Jake said with a smirk, trying to be sly, all the while panicking on the inside.

"Then keep it to yourself," scolded Leah. Leah hated hearing about the boys sexual activities so no one thought of her behavior as odd. Only Jake knew here true motives.

For once Jake was grateful for Leah's rudeness. It was clear that the rest of the Pack wanted to continue their line of questioning, it wasn't every day that Jake's focus was taken off Bella, but no one wanted to piss Leah off so they held their comments 'til later.

Jake shot Leah a look of apology but she'd already turned from him and headed off into the Forest. This was becoming quite the habit.

Why couldn't he have just sent her home the night she crawled through his window. It didn't matter how good it all felt, all that mattered was that Leah had become one of Jake's closest confidants and he'd thrown it all away for a few minutes of pleasure. Jake knew it wasn't entirely his fault but he was the Alpha and he should have known better. Leah was the strongest person he knew but Jake also got to see her vulnerability more often than the rest of the Pack. He knew that deep down she was scared and alone and still heartbroken over losing the love of her life to her cousin. He hated himself for adding to her distress.

How the hell was he going to get himself out of this mess?


End file.
